villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sean Ambrose
Sean Patrick Ambrose was the main antagonist in the 2000 action spy film Mission: Impossible II. He was a former IMF agent who became a terrorist bent on releasing a virus and selling the cure for profit. He was portrayed by Dougray Scott, who also played Niles York in the 2013 film Death Race 3: Inferno and Stuart St. John in the 2015 film Taken 3. Though John O'Hare was considered for the role of Sean Ambrose. History Early life Sean Ambrose was presumably born in the United Kingdom as stated by his nationality. Later in his life, he joined the Impossible Mission Force as a computer specialist. During his IMF career, Swanbeck replaced Ethan Hunt with Ambrose to face-double Hunt on field missions when the latter could not be found. This led Ambrose to use an Ethan Hunt latex mask as his main disguise in 2000. Early plot At around 2000, Ambrose became interested with Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich's synthetic virus, Chimera, and he wanted to sell its cure, Bellerophon, to the highest bidder. Eventually, he left the IMF and began to form his own group, with Hugh Stamp as his right-hand man. Prior to the events, Ambrose was in a relationship with a highly capable professional thief, Nyah Nordoff-Hall, and it became close and sexual. The relationship ended, as Hugh stated that she "didn't gag for it" six months ago. Swanbeck also notes that Ambrose has missed her, been wanting her back ever since. Chimera Mission and Demise Ambrose disguised himself as Ethan Hunt to board the plane as "Dmitri" (Hunt's alias with Nekhorivch when he saved his life) with the doctor. In the middle of the flight to Atlanta, he revealed to the doctor that he is not Dmitri and killed him by breaking his neck. Ambrose took his bag and escaped to "Checkpoint Charlie" with three of his men; Hugh, Ulrich and Wallis, just as the plane crashed in the Rockies. Returning to Sydney, he helped Nyah to be released from prison (a ruse planned by Hunt and his team to get information on Ambrose) and returned her to his residence. After having a hour with Hall, Hugh became wary of her returning, so Ambrose used his cigar cutter to cut Hugh's little finger. At a horse race event, Ambrose had a business meeting with CEO John C. McCloy, where Hunt and his team collected information on the Australian company, Biocyte Pharmaceuticals. Questioning the events, he disguised himself as Hunt again and spoke with Nyah, who revealed herself to be Hunt's lover and told her to listen to whatever Ambrose said. As she left, Ambrose removed his mask in a silent anger and Hugh told him that Hunt interrogated McCloy while disguising as the doctor. Knowing he would go into Biocyte, he and his men waited for Hunt to collect the virus and attacked him there with Nyah as their hostage. Telling Hunt he had her hostage, he ordered her to get the last Chimera sample, but she injected herself with it. Knowing that he won't kill her for the money, Hunt saved Nyah and fought back, but left her alive and escaped from the building. Ambrose made Nyah go off in Sydney to die and instigate a virus outbreak as he went to the Biocyte island complex with his men. Meanwhile, Hunt assaulted the complex and he used a latex mask to disguise himself as Hugh after the latter was knocked out by Hunt's grenade explosion during the confrontation. Then, "Hugh" took "Hunt" to Ambrose, whom he promptly tortured and killed in enjoyment. Seeing the patched-up finger on the corpse, he screamed in horror when unmasking Hugh. Ambrose, Wallis, Ulrich and their men engaged in pursuit that resulted in a prolonged motorcycle chase between Hunt and Ambrose. They fought each other, with Hunt gaining the upper hand on Ambrose. Then, he grabbed a Beretta 92FS and cackled towards Hunt, telling him that he should have killed before the latter grabbed a H&K USP Compact to kill Ambrose. Personality Sean Ambrose was a man who determined himself to become rich by selling the Chimera virus. Though he thought he is caring, he is quick to aggression and showed himself to be possessive and arrogant. Examples are when he refused to listen to Hugh's warning of Nyah's return or pointing his gun at McCloy when he questioned him while torturing Hugh (disguised as Hunt). As a former IMF agent, Ambrose was perceptive to every IMF's tactics as noted when he grabbed Hugh who had implied that Nyah's sudden return was alluding to Hugh himself of possibly a mole in his group sent by IMF to spy on them, particularly his former colleague, Ethan Hunt, since he was previously ordered to disguise as him during missions when Hunt was needed but unavailable to answer. In fact, it was possible that doubling for Hunt on missions had caused Ambrose to develop a resentment towards both of his former employer and colleague because he almost never allowed to show his real face during most of his time in his IMF career. Despite his flaws, Ambrose was extremely intelligent and calculating, planning a plane assault with his men, and gaining Nyah's information while disguising as Hunt. He was also suave and somewhat caring for his own allies, notably Nyah. When she returned, he showed himself to be happy and joyful with her at the horse race. Despite his care for her, he implied his usage of sex to Hugh before while using the cigar cutter. When he killed Hugh, he appeared to be horrified by his actions, showing he cared for him somewhat. That being said, he could turn on others, showing ruthlessness if needed. Notably when Nyah injected herself with Chimera, he called her "bitch" in frustration, but did not kill her because she had £37,000,000 worth in her. When McCloy became disturbed by his violent act of torturing the masked Hugh, he pointed his gun at the latter. And when Hugh questioned him on Nyah's return, he use his cigar cutter on him. Ambrose was also a man of enjoyment and riches, wearing expensive clothing and gambling at the horse racing event. He strongly enjoyed Cuban cigars. Quotes Gallery Ambrose.png|Ambrose's evil grin. Ambrose's death.png|Ambrose succumbs to his multiple bullet wounds following a fight with Ethan Hunt. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Spy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Businessmen Category:Envious Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Master Orator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Assassins Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Wealthy Category:Genocidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Remorseful Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil